


Into the Spirit World

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Old Zuko (Avatar), Spirit World, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: There are spirit portals open in the world, and the temptation to walk through them has often run through Zuko's mind. His daughter, Izumi, encourages him to take the journey to visit Uncle Iroh.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh II & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Into the Spirit World

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been thinking about this since Book 3 of Korra and I've been itching to write it! Hope you all enjoy!

The world is much different now than it was over seventy years ago. 

No war raging in the horizon, no more threats of overlords who are hungry for power. The world has Avatar Korra to thank for that. 

There are three spirit portals open in the world, allowing mortals to come and go as they please to explore the land of spirits. Still, not many people take advantage of these portals to explore; no, people more often use the portals to make their trips to the North, South, and Republic City much quicker than usual. 

Still, Zuko’s mind has been racing with images of the portals for years now. Specifically, what lays behind them. In all the years he’s lived, Zuko has never been spiritual. No, no, Zuko is someone who believes in the physical matter. 

He sits in his office in the palace, staring at an old oil painting of him and his Uncle Iroh as he thinks of how much the world has changed. Does the world even need him anymore? Surely, his daughter is doing enough as Fire Lord without her father by her side. Korra, of course, may still need his counsel, but she can always write if need be. 

Zuko is too old for frivolous adventures and unnecessary fights. Izumi almost threw a fit three years ago when she found out Zuko went toe to toe with Zaheer in the North Pole. The words that stick out in Zuko’s mind are: too old, too important, and how she can handle herself. 

Of  _ course  _ Izumi can handle herself, Zuko thinks, but he likes to feel needed sometimes. 

As he continues staring at the painting, he hears a soft knock at his office door.

“Come in,” he calls out, looking up from the painting just in time to see Izumi calmly open the door. 

“May I come in?” she asks, peering at her father from above her glasses.

Zuko nods and waves her in, watching his daughter walk in with authority before sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. 

“What can I do for you, Izumi?” he asks her, steepling his fingers together in front of him as Izumi shifts slightly in her seat. 

“I head for Republic City in a few days,” she tells him. 

“Again?” Zuko asks, shaking his head. “Were you not just there?” 

“Well, since Wu has decided that he wants to abolish the monarchy of the Earth Kingdom to establish independent states with a democratically elected government, he says he’s going to need the help of all world leaders,” Izumi sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, her glasses raising slightly. Zuko cannot help but think of himself with the gesture. 

“Now, why would he need the help of all world leaders?” Zuko can’t help but chuckle at Izumi’s annoyance with the young prince. 

“I’m not sure,” Izumi answers, shaking her own head. “But I did say I could offer any help needed, but not for long. I do have my own nation to run.”

“Whatever you need me to do while you’re away, I’ll do it,” Zuko tells her gently, giving his daughter a small smile. 

“Actually, Father, I was going to ask you to come to Republic City with me,” she says, returning his smile. “My advisors assure me they can keep the nation running while we’re away. We’ve both left at the same time, no need to panic.”

“But why do you need me to come?” Zuko asks her, raising his lone eyebrow in question. 

“There’s a spirit portal in Republic City,” Izumi states simply, as if that answers the question. 

“Izumi, what does a spirit portal have to do with me accompanying you?” Zuko asks. 

“Three years ago, you told me that Korra spoke with Uncle Iroh in the spirit world,” Izumi exclaims. “You said you would do anything to speak with him one more time.”

Zuko sighs. “Izumi, I’m old. Too old to take a possibly dangerous trip into the spirit world for my own gain.”

“It’s not dangerous,” Izumi claims. “And what if I had Iroh go with you? Uncle passed before Iroh was born, it would mean the world to him.”

Zuko strokes his beard in thought, his eyes still on Izumi. She reminds him of her mother, the way she stares at him with hard determination. He remembers how much she used to make him melt whenever she gave him wide eyes, the way he was tied around her finger. Ridiculous, he’s still tied around her finger.

“I leave in three days,” Izumi says, standing up. “Think about it? Please? I’ll reach out to Iroh and see if he would accompany you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Zuko agrees. “But, Izumi, I’m not sure.”

Izumi gives her father a small smile before bowing before him. Zuko laughs at this.

“Don’t try to warm me up,” Zuko says. “You’re not the little girl you once were.”

“Yes, Father,” Izumi says walking towards the door. “Let me know what you decide.”

“I will,” he replies. 

Izumi gives him one last smile before closing the door behind her.

Zuko looks at the painting once again. It’s been over forty years since Uncle Iroh’s passing and Zuko often finds himself wondering whether Uncle would be proud of him. 

But he’s old, so old, now. What could an old man need from an Uncle he hasn’t talked to in years? 

So Zuko will think on his daughter’s request. 

* * *

Three days later, Zuko finds himself on an aircraft headed towards Republic City, Izumi sitting next to him.

“I could have taken Druk,” he tells her, folding his hands in his lap. 

“No you couldn't have,” Izumi replies. “Imagine the people’s reactions to a dragon in the middle of the city.”

Zuko huffs. “They would have loved it!”

Izumi shakes her head and turns her attention to the plans in her hands. Seems like Wu sent preliminary ideas to all world leaders.

As the aircraft continues, Zuko thinks of another aircraft.

A war balloon headed towards the Western Air Temple as it follows a flying bison through the cloudy sky.

Slowly sinking towards a boiling lake as he and a Southern Water Tribe warrior hold on for dear life.

Zuko shakes his head at the images. That was so long ago, and yet these memories are clear as day to the old man. Plus, some of the people in those memories are no longer around.

Aang passed twenty one years ago, Sokka ten years after. Zuko’s heart pangs at the memory of two of his closest friends. Could they be proud of him too?

And when was the last time he had seen Katara and Toph? 

It’s not long before they land in Republic City, Izumi shooing her father off the aircraft as quickly as possible. Zuko breaths in the city air as soon as he’s out, staring at the vast buildings that span off for miles. He’s responsible for this; well, partially responsible. 

It is Chief Beifong who welcomes Zuko and Izumi. 

“Lord Zuko,” she says, bowing before him. She turns to Izumi and bows too. “Fire Lord Izumi.”

Izumi bows back, giving the chief a cheeky smile as she stands up. “Good to see you, Lin.”

“It’s only been a month,” Lin replies, but she returns Izumi’s smile with a roll of her eyes. “Now come, I’m escorting you both to city hall.”

“Is my son there?” Izumi asks as she and Zuko follow Lin, the other officers present with her taking stride behind them.

“I haven’t seen him,” Lin answers, shrugging lightly. “Why? Is Iroh joining the fun?”

“Oh, no,” Izumi says. “He and his grandfather are spending some quality time together.”

Lin looks behind her, raising an eyebrow at Zuko. “Indeed? I’m not sure the last time my mother spent quality time with her grandkids.”

“I’m sure she has,” Zuko says, thinking of Toph somewhere in the swamp. That was the last place he heard she was, at least. 

Lin hums and continues guiding the two Fire Nation royalty deeper into Republic City. It is still being rebuilt, as the giant spirit portal in the middle did do a lot of damage when it was created. The spirit portal is not easy to miss: a giant yellow beam lighting up the sky. Zuko stares at it as he walks, bumping into Izumi as he does. Izumi just places a gentle hand on his wrist, holding on as they continue walking. 

“How is Su doing?” Izumi asks Lin, trying to make conversation. 

Zuko listens as the two women speak back and forth. Lin updates Izumi on Su and her husband, Bataar, and how they went home to Zaofu in order to rebuild. She also talks about Opal, her niece, and how much she’s progressed with airbending. Izumi tells Lin all about home. Zuko remembers how close the girls were in their youth: Izumi, Lin, Suyin, and Kya. Just as close as their parents once were. 

Tenzin is waiting for them at city hall, his daughter, Jinora, by his side. 

“Lord Zuko,” he says, bowing deeply. “Pleasure to see you again.”

“Same with you,” Zuko replies, bowing back. 

Tenzin and Izumi exchange their pleasantries just as Iroh comes running up, a pack in his hand. 

“I’m here!” he calls, stopping in front of his mother, panting slightly. He’s not in uniform, just a casual pair of trousers and a coat. He drops the pack on the ground before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and bowing towards his grandfather.

Zuko chuckles at his grandson, but bows back before embracing Iroh in a hug. “Good to see you, Iroh.” 

“You too, Grandfather,” Iroh says, smiling widely. “Are we ready?”

“Not just yet,” Tenzin interrupts, giving Jinora a pat on the back. “Since Korra cannot go with you into the spirit world, Jinora here will guide you.”

Zuko looks at Izumi. “You told him?”

“Well, I knew you would say yes,” Izumi claims, raising her chin slightly. 

“Sure, we can take Jinora,” Iroh says, walking over to Jinora and giving the top of her head an affectionate rub. Zuko’s the only one who notices how her cheeks go slightly pink at this. “Well, you all have fun with Wu. We have a spirit world to explore.”

Zuko watches as Tenzin gives Jinora a hug and a kiss of good luck. Izumi just warns Iroh to be careful and to watch Zuko.

“I can handle myself,” Zuko tells his daughter. “I may be old, but I’m tough.”

Izumi rolls her eyes. “I know, Father, but still.”

“Also, if we walk in,” Jinora adds, “we’ll all still have our bending.”

Zuko smiles at the girl. She reminds him so much of Aang it makes his heart hurt. 

Iroh leads the way, throwing the pack back over his shoulder. Jinora walks next to Zuko, occasionally glancing up at him as they walk.

“What is it, Jinora?” Zuko finally asks after about the fourth time of Jinora peeking at him.

“I was just wondering what kinds of adventures you and Grandpa Aang got into,” Jinora claims, turning slightly red. “Gran Gran says you all got into all different types of mischief, but then she never told me.”

Zuko chuckles. “That’s because your Gran Gran likes to pretend she wasn’t as mischievous as the rest of us. When we’re done, I can tell you anything you want to hear.”

“Really?” Jinora asks excitedly, clapping her hands. “Oh, Lord Zuko, that would be amazing!”

“Please, child, just Zuko,” Zuko corrects, placing a hand on Jinora’s shoulder. 

* * *

A few moments later, they are standing at the edge of the breach, just a slight climb down towards the spirit portal.

“Is this really a good idea?” Zuko asks, staring at the portal. 

“Why, Grandfather, scared?” Iroh teases, already starting to make his descent down. He turns around and holds his hand out to help Zuko, the two slowly making their way down as Jinora jumps down, creating a puff of air to soften her landing. 

“Not scared,” Zuko finally answers once they are down. “Just wondering if this is a good idea.”

“Korra and Asami spent days in the spirit world,” Jinora states, walking up to it. “And I’ve been there loads of times. The spirits are mostly welcoming. I’ll help you fend off any that are less than that.”

“Thanks, kid,” Iroh says, standing next to her and staring into the portal. “I cannot wait to tell my men about this.”

“You sure will have a story to tell,” Zuko agrees now standing on the other side of Jinora.

She reaches up and takes Zuko’s hand in hers. “Are you ready?”

“Lead the way,” Zuko tells her.

Together, the three walk through the portal, Zuko closing his eyes at the brightness that surrounds him. Though he’s been blind in his left eye for years now, he can still sense the brightness and how it somewhat burns. 

Once through, he opens his eyes and gasps. The vastness of the spirit world is not what he has ever imagined.

“Are those the other two portals?” Iroh asks, pointing to his right, where another portal glows.

“Yes,” Jinora answers. “That’s the portal to the South Pole. The one on our left goes to the North. It makes traveling much easier.”

“How many people use the portals to travel?” Iroh asks, taking a step forward and looking around.

“I don’t know,” Jinora says honestly. “I keep begging dad to let us use the portals to travel to the South Pole. I miss Gran Gran.”

“I’m sure your Gran Gran misses you too,” Zuko tells her, giving Jinora’s hand an affection squeeze.

He misses Katara too. And Toph. 

“So which way?” Iroh asks, interrupting Zuko’s thoughts. “How do we find him?”

Jinora lets go of Zuko’s hand and goes next to Iroh, looking around. “I’m not sure. Since I’ve never met him, I can’t hone in on his energy. Korra said the last time she was here, she happened to just stumble upon him.”

“Looks like we walk and stumble,” Iroh says, looking down at Jinora. “What do you think, kid?”

Jinora smiles up at him. “That works for me.”

So the three begin their search, Jinora in the front, Zuko in the middle, Iroh in the rear. Zuko takes in the sights as they walk, his eyes straining at the sky above them. How does the spirit world look so much like the physical world, yet feel so different. Zuko never asked Aang about the spirit world, and now he wishes he had.

“Once, when I was here,” Jinora says, jumping over a root that came up on her path, “I stumbled upon Wan Shi Tong’s Library. It was the most magnificent thing I’ve seen!”

“Sokka told me about the library,” Zuko tells her. “Something about a giant owl and how he was almost eaten by it.”

Jinora shrugs. “Humans aren’t welcome in the library anymore. I think Grandpa Aang was the reason.”

“Or a man with a boomerang,” Zuko adds, smiling in spite himself. “Another story for your Gran Gran, it seems.” 

Jinora looks behind her and grins. Iroh places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“You doing okay?” he asks Zuko as they continue walking. 

“Just fine, Iroh,” Zuko replies.

He’s telling the truth when he says this. Truth be told, Zuko hasn’t felt this good in years. His bones, usually creaky with every step, feel strong. While he thought he would have to take breaks, Zuko finds himself strangely energized, as the spirit energy has entered his lungs. 

Jinora runs ahead in an open field, hands on her hips as she looks around. 

“Think we’ll find him?” Iroh asks as he watches Jinora sit down and cross her legs. 

Zuko shrugs. “Time will tell.”

As they wait for Jinora, Iroh walks a couple steps ahead, finding a rock to sit on. He takes his pack off his shoulder and opens it, rummaging around for a water skin. Zuko watches his grandson, noting the similarities between them. The only feature Iroh is missing his scar on his cheek, but besides that, Zuko cannot shake how similar they look. Even in personality they are similar, though Iroh is much more likely to think through plans than Zuko ever was. 

Just as Zuko is about to comment on Iroh’s sense of planning, Jinora stands up and turns around. 

“What’s up, Jinora?” Iroh asks, also standing and picking the pack back up.

Jinora points left. “That way.”

Iroh looks back at Zuko, who motions for him to lead the way. Jinora is already running ahead, Iroh and Zuko trying their best to keep up.

_ I’m not as young as I once was _ , Zuko thinks to himself. And yet, he finds it surprisingly easy to run in the spirit world. Much easier than going toe to toe with a notorious criminal, that is. 

Jinora stops just ahead, Iroh and Zuko catching up with her. She looks at them, a grin on her face, before pointing down a hill where a small house is nestled. 

“Huh, would you look at that,” Iroh says, nodding appreciatively. “You sensed that?”

Jinora shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. Do you two want to go first?”

It’s then that Zuko is afraid, terribly afraid. He’s not scared of the spirit world, or evil spirits he may encounter. No, he’s afraid of what his uncle will say to him when he sees him. Will he approve of everything that Zuko has done? Will he be proud? Disappointed that he has not visited him sooner? 

Zuko is so caught up in his own thoughts he cannot hear the question aimed at him by his grandson. 

“Grandfather?” Iroh asks gently, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko looks at Iroh, head cocked to the side.

“Would you like to go alone?” Iroh repeats. “Jinora and I will wait here for a bit.”

“I - yes, yes I can go ahead,” Zuko answers, Iroh removing his hand from his shoulder.

Iroh and Jinora both nod as Zuko makes his way down the hill tentatively. 

_ Silly old man _ , he can’t help but think to himself.  _ Scared of what Uncle Iroh will say and do _ .

Will he even recognize his nephew? Of course he will, the scar on his face is still as prominent as ever. So perhaps he will recognize his nephew in looks, but in personality? Oh, how much Zuko has grown in the years since Uncle has passed. 

Slowly, Zuko approaches the house, noting the long table that sits in front of it, teacups set up at each seat. Uncle must have had some spirit guests over, that must have been it. Unsure of what to do, Zuko heads towards the door, hand up and ready to knock. Just as he is about to place his fist to the door, the door opens causing Zuko to jump back in surprise. 

Behind the door, in the house, stands Uncle, a teapot in his hand. He seems distracted before he finally looks up, noticing Zuko standing outside the house. Zuko feels his eyes widen as they land on his uncle, who looks exactly as he remembers.

Uncle breaks into a wide smile. “I was wondering when you were going to visit me, my nephew.”

“Uncle…” Zuko cannot move, just stares at Uncle as he opens the door wider and steps outside, walking past Zuko to place the teapot on the table. 

Uncle turns around and opens his arms wide, and Zuko feels like a desperate child the way he throws himself into his uncle’s arms, a sob caught in his throat. 

“Uncle,” Zuko repeats, feeling like a lost teenager once again. Uncle just holds him tightly.

“My nephew, so old you have become!”Uncle Iroh teases as he loosens his grip on Zuko, keeping his hands on Zuko’s upper arms. “Is that why you have taken so long to come see me?”

“I’ve been busy, Uncle,” Zuko starts, but he cuts short when he notices the way his uncle is grinning at him, his twinkling in mischief like they did when he was teasing. 

“Oh, Zuko, I know,” Uncle states, nodding. “I had a feeling today would be the day.”

Uncle gestures at the tea cups around the table, then points up to the hill where two figures are sitting.

“It’s a good thing I decided to lay out more spots!” Uncle tells Zuko joyfully. 

A spirit, half bunny half dragonfly, flies down towards Uncle, who then gestures back towards the hill, as if telling it to retrieve the guests. The spirit must have understood as it flew away towards Iroh and Jinora.

“Sit, sit!” Uncle exclaims, motioning towards a chair. “You had a long journey here, you must be tired.”

“Not as much as I could have been,” Zuko replies, sitting next to Uncle at the table. 

The spirit rushes up the hill, Jinora pointing it out to Iroh. 

“Look!” she exclaims as the spirit approaches. It lands next to her, chirping excitedly. 

“What does it want?” Iroh asks, cocking his head to the side. 

“I think it wants us to go down there,” Jinora states, standing up and brushing herself off. She holds out a hand to Iroh and helps him up as well.

“You understand spirits?” Iroh asks, sounding impressed, as the two start walking down the hill.

“I get the gist of it,” Jinora answers, turning pink. “Uncle Bumi does too.”

“Ah Bumi,” Iroh sighs. “Working under him was the best time of my career honestly.” 

The two make their way down to the house just as Uncle begins pouring the tea. He looks up, spotting Iroh and Jinora, smiling wide as all can see. Once he finishes pouring, Uncle stands up making his way towards the two with his arms open wide. 

“Iroh, Jinora, welcome,” Uncle says, first embracing Iroh in a giant hug. “It is so nice to meet you both.”

“Uncle, I - wow, you as well,” Iroh stammers as Uncle lets go of him and moves towards Jinora. 

“And you, Jinora, I’ve heard wonderful stories about you,” Uncle says, crouching down so that he was face to face with her. 

Jinora turns red, moving her eyes so that she’s not looking Uncle in the face. She mumbles out a small, “Thank you.”

He motions for them to sit at the table and passes them each tea. Iroh glances at Zuko, joy written all over his face, before looking back at Uncle. 

“I have so many questions for you!” Iroh tells Uncle, holding the cup of tea in his hands.

“Ask away my boy!” Uncle encourages, a twinkle in his eyes.

Zuko sits back and listens as his grandson and Uncle chat amicably. Jinora sips her tea quietly, eyeing Iroh and Uncle back and forth, occasionally offering her own insight and quips. Zuko knows he should be more engaged, but instead he listens and waits. Though he wanted his uncle all to himself at first, he now realizes that his grandson needs this more than he does. Iroh deserves to know his namesake, the honor he has to carry it. 

They stay for a few hours, making easy conversation. Iroh tells Uncle about his time in the United Forces. Jinora talks about all of her journeys into the spirit world, while also updating him on Korra. Zuko tells his Uncle about Izumi, everything that she has done since becoming Fire Lord. 

After almost three hours, Zuko says that it is time to leave.

“Why so soon!” Iroh exclaims, somewhat pouting at his grandfather like a small child. “We haven’t been here that long!”

“I know, but we really must get back,” Zuko claims, standing up. 

Iroh sighs but stands up as well, Jinora following his lead. 

“Please do not be strangers,” Uncle tells Iroh and Jinora. “This time we spent together means more to me than you know.”

“I’ll be back,” Iroh promises. 

Jinora nods in response. “Me too!”

“You two go on ahead,” Zuko tells them. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Iroh and Jinora give Uncle one last fleeting wave before heading up the hill. 

“Zuko, is there something you wanted to discuss?” Uncle asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I just… I miss you, Uncle, is that crazy to say?” Zuko asks, feeling like a child. 

“No, my son, that is not crazy,” Uncle assures him. “I miss you more than you know.” 

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner,” Zuko states. “I didn’t know…”

“I understand, Zuko,” Uncle says, wrapping his nephew in a hug. 

And suddenly, Zuko is seventeen again, his arms wrapped tightly around his uncle. Uncle hugs him back as though he does not want to let go. 

“Continue living your life,” Uncle tells Zuko. “I am so, so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko replies, letting go of Uncle. “I needed to hear that.”

“Be well, my son,” Uncle says. “Be well.”

As Zuko walks up the hill, he quickly glances back at his uncle, who is waving joyfully. Zuko waves back before turning around and heading towards his grandson and Jinora. They’re quiet when Zuko approaches. 

The three make their way back towards the portal in silence, the walk back much quicker than the walk towards Uncle’s. Once they make it towards the portals, Iroh places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Jinora, head on through,” Iroh tells her. “We’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” Jinora nods, before heading through the portal alone.

“Grandfather, are you okay?” Iroh asks, taking his hand off Zuko’s shoulder.

“Yes, Iroh, I’m okay,” Zuko replies, sighing deeply. “Remind me to thank your mother for making me do this.”

Iroh smiles in response. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

Together, Zuko and Iroh walk through the portal, the blinding light hitting them once again. When they are through, it is just Jinora waiting for them on the other side, and Zuko cannot help but be relieved. 

He will thank his daughter for convincing him to go through the portal, but he decided at that moment that one time through is enough. Though thankful he got to see his uncle once more, he received what he wanted: his Uncle’s approval and pride. Really, that’s all Zuko needed. 

Zuko is old now, and he still has his Uncle’s love. Now, Zuko will pass that on to his daughter, to his grandson, to Korra and everyone else. That’s all he needs. 


End file.
